Starburst
by stop reading my pen name
Summary: Sesshomaru never liked candy...Rin is about to change that.


He never had any particular interest in candy. It was just sugar, with disgusting added ingredients. So he watched in silent amusement.

He almost sighed in relief when it was put away, and then she spoke to him and got up and left returning with a bag, she dug in to it and pulled out three yellow packages with big bold red letters on it, she opened each one dropping the contents on the table.

"Why don't you try one?"

"I do not find interest in hardened sugar."

"Ah, but its delicious sugar."

He watched her as she moved away the others and kept picking out the pink ones. He quirked his eyebrow at her, and she threw him a sweet smile, but it wasn't just sweet it was one of those smiled. The sly smiled that meant she had a hidden agenda, the smile she gave him before she did things that made him want to do her bidding whatever she wanted.

It was one of those smiles.

She passed a hand threw her hair making the gentle breeze going through the window carry her scent to him.

Her scent of morning dew, and honey. The very thing that had drawn him to her for the very first time. It was in an engineering shop where only the strong scent of oil, and grease stung his nose, and the putrid scent of the carbon monoxide the old cars gave off when they entered.

He had heard of a famous and popular engineer that word miracles on cars and many other things, and could practically fix anything thrown at him even ancient things.

He had, eventually, grown curious and eventually had gone out for a look, to meet this so called miracle engineer. He looked around analyzing every critical detail so that the demons in the shop cringed and coward. Every now and then he saw a small puppy with black boots, and one black tipped ear and the other completely white.

Bright green eyes looked at him the dog sent him a low vibrating ground, saying to tread lightly.

Then the scent hit him so suddenly, and it was so out of place in the putrid smelling shop. He followed it inconspicuously, and then when realization hit on what he was doing he stopped abruptly and asked for the owner of the shop.

He was not expecting what he got.

At first he thought the man he sent for the owner was just talking to a customer, but when he left she kept walking towards him. He had deduced still slightly surprised that his was the manager, if the jeans stained with grease and oil hadn't already told him then the smudges on her face sure did.

A gentle, soft voice reached his ears, "Hello, may I help you?"

Bright electric blue eyes looked at him, her heart shaped face accented by dark chestnut hair that flowed down to her waist. She was maybe 5'7, 5'8 tops pretty tall for a girl. Her sun-kissed skin gave off a healthy glow even under those smudges. She held out her hand what was dirty from working with cars; he merely raised his eyebrow at her.

She gave him a sheepish grin, and shook her head a bit, and then the scent hit him ten fold, Morning dew and honey, and a bit of the salty scent of sunflower seeds.

She tilted her head, "I'm Rin Inuzuka, I'm the owner of the shop, Raido told me you wished to speak with me?"

"I'm Sesshomaru Taisho; I'm here hoping you are able to fix my car?"

She gave him a radiant smile, "There hasn't been a single car that I haven't been able to fix yet." He smiled and showed her his nearly demolished **Ferrari 612** Scagliett custom made.

"My idiot cur of a brother went joy riding."

She whistled, "Very nice."

She inspected and then gave a quiet grunt, "Whoa, custom made this thing doesn't use gas, its hydrogen run right?"

He gave a pleased look, "Correct."

"I'll have this looking as great as you got it in three weeks."

"Very well."

He scoffed at the very idea that his car could be fixed in three weeks only a demon could do it that quickly. That and his car took three years to be made, did she really think he's nearly demolished car could be fixed in three weeks?

Three weeks later he stood in front of his car trying to come up with plausible solutions. IT was _fixed _not only that it looked brand new. When he gave it a test run it ran as well as the first day he got it, if not better.

When he asked her how much he had to pay she gave him a sweet smile. A smile that unknowingly would damn him for the rest of his life. He expected an outrages price but what she said was,

"Twenty –five thousand." He stared at her disbelievingly, so little?

She quirked her eyebrow at him too, as if saying, your friggin crazy if you think that's too much. And he kept bringing things that needed to be fixed, he was more intrigued by her than the things being fixed in truth and one day when he came to pick up the car as she handed him the keys, a piece of paper was stuck to it and she walked back into the shop. He opened the little paper and found a note.

_1250 Natsuka street house 212 pick me up at seven, we'll go to dinner kay? _

He looked up and caught her gaze, she winked at him and went back to work and he smirked.

He gave her his mark three months later, but did not take her purity.

They got married years later.

Now here they were still happily married, four years later. As he watched her eating those square chewy things. She sucked tasting their flavor, and then ever so slowly she began to chew it. She swallowed, "Are you sure you don't want one?"

He turned away as if insulted by the very thought of eating one. She picked one up and oh so slowly opened it, and popped it into her mouth. She got up, and went around the small table in between them, she straddled him and he turned to look at him his eyes widening slightly,"R-"

She placed her lips over his, she prodded his lips with her tongue but they refused to open, ever so slowly she grinded against him. His hands went to her hips, where he held her tightly, so she couldn't move those cursed hips of hers.

She smirked and gently bit his earlobe he gave a small his as her teeth gently grazed it, and then her tongue slipped past his lips, and now his senses began getting hazy as his senses were attacked by her sweet aroma.

Her callused hands went under his shirt; grazing his skin lightly and he become aware of a new taste on his tongue a sweet flavor that was not too sweet but tasted rather delicious mixed with Rin's flavor.

Her tongue swept over his, making him feel even more intoxicated, and ever so slowly his hands changed positions, his right hand went up behind her neck, while his left wrapped around her waist. And then she pushed in the small candy with her tongue, gently coaxing him, until he finally relented and she pulled back he ate it. When he swallowed she rewarded with him with another kiss, and then pulled back and got off him.

She stood over him eyed him with a satisfied look and turned around walking away, He sat there dumbfounded aroused beyond belief and she was leaving him just sitting him there?!

OH HELL NO!

Rin giggled as she saw her hubby give an adorable look of disbelief as she walked away. And she gave a small shriek as she was pressed against the wall hands braced on either side of her head, she felt his warm breath against her neck, and felt how aroused he was very – ahem- clearly. He nipped her neck and gave a growl, "You are an evil woman."

She gave off a cute giggle that was cut off as he slung her over his shoulder. She pounded on his back,"Sesshomaru! Put me down! Aw come on Anata I was just playing!" He passed the little table eyes the pink candies and then picked them up in one scoop before heading off to the bedroom.

Yes, pink starbursts are the best in the world.


End file.
